Just Another Normal Week
by angry yung elf
Summary: What normally happens at the Xavier institute in a week, mainly Forge making anything, students smuggling in pets, and God knows what else.
1. Monday

-1**The disclaimer saying that I do not own the x-men seems to have been misplaced by my older sister**

"bwah ha ha ha ha" Forge laughed evilly. it had taken two weeks to sneak the old sentinel parts and various cerebro parts. The cerebro parts would probably have been the hardest to get, but thanks to Kitty, and a little mishap of phasing through cerebro. Forge happily volunteered help with the rebuilding of cerebro. Now that forge had all the parts he needed he was finally ready to begin building his killer robot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Stupid elf" Logan grumbled miserably searching for Kurt who had obviously taken the last of Logan's beer "Get out you no good lazy good for nothing Elf" Logan hollered. All of the sudden there was a huge explosion from Forge's lab. Most of the x-men that were still in the institute rushed to see what had happened. Upon their arrival, they immediately saw what looked like half a sentinel wearing what looked like a cerebro headpiece in one of the prof's old wheelchairs. "MUTANT DETECTED KILL ALL MUTANTS KILL KILL THE MUTANTS KILL" the robot said in a deep robot voice.

"Remind me to kill Forge when this is over" Logan told Storm "not if I kill him first" Ororo replied. "BAMF" Kurt teleported into the hallway next to Logan "what did Forge do now" said Kurt "like I was totally in the middle of getting ready for my date" yelled an angry looking Kitty with makeup smeared on her face storming through the hall. "Where's Scooter and Jeanie" Logan said. "KILL ALL MUTANTS" said Forge's creation. "Aw shudup you useless bunch of bolts" Logan said popping his claws out and lunging at the robot. No don't hurt Fluffy" Forge yelled running out of the lab, but he was to late Logan had slashed one arm and was working at the other. As Logan turned to face Forge, a huge metal fist collided with his face. All of the sudden the robot fell limp Kurt and Storm were on the ground unconscious, Logan was on the robots head, and Kitty was standing behind it innocently with two feet of extension chords in her hand. "Oops I kinda like tripped" Kitty said. Ding-Dong "I'll get it," Bobby yelled. Bobby opened door "thanks Bobby I lost my keys," Professor said. "So did anything interesting happen while I was away?" Professor asked as he saw Logan holding Forge around the neck. "Only the usual Forge built something it went psycho and tried to kill everyone." "Oh and Logan's mad cause someone drank his beer. "Only in this house would that be considered normal," grumbled Professor.


	2. Tuesday

-1**The disclaimer saying that I don't own the X-men is…. Um… is… you see the… um… it kind of… um… somewhere.**

-------------------------------------The next day--------------------------------------------

"C'mon Jamie I we just want to see it" said Bobby. He was standing outside Jamie's room along with Sam, Ray, and an almost scared looking Rahne.

"No, now go away or one of the instructors might find out" Jamie said opening the door a crack. "Just let us have a peek at it" Bobby said pushing the door open the rest of the way as him and his friends quickly darted in.

"Oh wow that's a big one, I haven't seen one that big since I had to clean out the barn with my brother" remarked Sam looking into a large box on the floor.

"Hey do you think it's a female, if it is do you think we could get a male and breed them?" asked Ray who had reached his hand into the box and pulled out the large snake that was in there. "Whoa, if we did breed find a way to breed then we could all have one." he said turning around with the snake still in his hands.

"Oh it's so pretty, what kind of snake is it Jamie?" asked Rahne as she bent down to get a closer look at the snake.

"I don't I just found it under the back porch a few days ago, Careful though it bites" Jamie said attempting to take snake from Ray as tried giving it to Bobby.

"Owww it bit me" Ray screamed dropping the snake and clutching his hand to hi chest.

"Quick grab the snake" Bobby yelled as both he and Jamie ran towards it hitting their heads together.

"Oh no it's got into the ventilation shaft" Rahne said

-----------------------------------------Meanwhile in Forge's lab------------------------------------

"Okay everyone remember our mission is to find and destroy anything that moves, doesn't move, or is just there" Logan growled to Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, and Kitty who were all dressed in what appeared to be armor.

"Um does that include all of us" Kurt said putting a helmet on and picking up a broom handle with a bowling ball duct taped to it.

"No you stupid elf only the stuff Forge has made" Logan picking who was also wearing a helmet. "Okay everyone ATTACK" Logan said popping his claws out tearing what used to look like a phone in half. The others all joined in quickly smashing stuff as well.

**Well I finally updated. Please if you have any great ideas that you'd like to see please tell me no matter how crazy they are. Also we shall see that snake again soon…very soon. **


	3. Tuesday still

-1**The disclaimer saying that I don't own the X-men or Futurama was eaten by a genetically altered super toaster made by Forge.**

"This is Bobby there's no sign of Mister Slithers in the hanger" Bobby said into his communicator.

"He's not in the lab or basement either" Rahne said as into her communicator as she started sniffing around one of the storage rooms.

----------------------------------------Forge's lab---------------------------------------

"Quick kill the G.A.S.T. (_genetically altered super toaster_)" yelled Kurt as he was blasted by a toaster with little arms legs holding a laser turret.

"Logan, watch out for that…." Scott shouted as he was hit by a orange beam that caused him to disappeared.

"Scottttt" Jean cried tearing through robots with her telekinesis as she was hit with the same beam.

"Ok everyone RETREAT" Logan yelled running towards the door being chased by several sentinel heads

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooo" screamed Logan as he was hit by a bright pink laser causing him to disappear as well.

"BAMF"

"Kurt what happened in there" asked the Professor

"They…they came at us so fast…. There were so many… we.. we couldn't stop them" Kurt stammered looking blankly at a wall.

"Kurt, I need to know what happened to the others" the Professor said calmly

"They… they all disappeared, I don't know where they are.

----------------------------------------------Logan------------------------------------------------

"Oh where the hell am I" Logan said opening his eyes and seeing pink fluffy clouds and lollipop tree's "Oh crap I'm dead and I went to my own personal hell"

"Hell what's that" said a bright pink teddy bear like creature with large blue eyes "Is it a type of plant, huh mister."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Logan screamed running away from the critter.

--------------------------------------------------Scott------------------------------------------------

"what, where am I" Scott said as he looked around at what looked to be a beach "Hello" he called.

"Woop woop woop woop woop woop" a strange pink creature ran past

"Hey wait where are you going" Scott called chasing after the pink thing.

"What why are you chasing me, please stop" The pink creature said turning around "who are you, why you chase me"


	4. Will the week ever end

-1**The disclaimer saying that I don't own the X-men or Futurama was sucked into one of many alternate dimensional portals that randomly appear at the Xavier institute.**

"Ok who and what are you" Scott said looking at the pink thing

"Why I'm Dr. Zoidberg and I'll have you know I am the greatest…" Dr. Zoidberg paused looked at the piece of gum that was stuck on Scott's shoe "Its mine he cried out" grabbing Scott's foot and sticking it into his mouth.

"Hey get off me" Scott said trying to push Dr. Zoidberg away "ZOIDBERG" an angry looking women with one eye cried pulling Scott safely away from the doctor.

"Hi my names Leela" she said to Scott. Who was examining his foot "My names Cyclops" he said looking up. "You know you don't have to rub it in that I only have one eye." she cried slapping him and running off. "Wait I…" Scott began "Good job you jerk you made the woman I love cry" yelled a red head boy punching Scott.

----------------------------------------------Xavier Institute--------------------------------------------

"It's okay Kurt" the professor said "I'm sure the others are perfectly fine in fact…" he continued but was interrupted by Kitty. "Oh my God" she cried "Like Jean is on like the front lawn and I think she might be like dead." She screamed.

"Whhhhoooo hooooo looks like I win pay up everyone" Bobby cried from the kitchen

"Have some respect for the dead Remy" said Hank "oh and here's your five dollars" he grumbled as he walked off.

"Um has anyone seen a… um never mind" Rahne said quickly darting back out of the room.

"Have you found him yet" asked Bobby walking up beside her along with several Jaimies, Sam and Ray. "We've searched every part of the house… Well almost every part" said Jaime. They all looked at each other "Forge's lab" they shuddered in unison.


End file.
